Дми́трий Менделе́ев (Dmitri Mendeleev)
Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dmitri_Mendeleev "Dmitri Ivanovich Mendeleev2 (/ˌmɛndəlˈeɪəf/ MEN-dəl-AY-əf;3 Russian: Дми́трий Ива́нович Менделе́ев, IPA: ɪˈvanəvʲɪtɕ mʲɪndʲɪˈlʲejɪf (About this sound listen); 8 February 1834 – 2 February 1907 O.S. 27 January 1834 – 20 January 1907) was a Russian chemist and inventor. He formulated the Periodic Law, created a farsighted version of the periodic table of elements, and used it to correct the properties of some already discovered elements and also to predict the properties of eight elements yet to be discovered." Russian sources https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Менделеев,_Дмитрий_Иванович "Дми́трий Ива́нович Менделе́ев (27 января февраля 1834 года, Тобольск — 20 января февраля 1907 года, Санкт-Петербург) — русский учёный-энциклопедист: химик, физикохимик, физик, метролог, экономист, технолог, геолог, метеоролог, нефтяник, педагог, преподаватель, воздухоплаватель, приборостроитель. Профессор Санкт-Петербургского университета; член-корреспондент (по разряду «физический») Императорской Санкт-Петербургской Академии наук. Среди наиболее известных открытий — периодический законхимических элементов, один из фундаментальных законов мироздания, неотъемлемый для всего естествознания. Автор классического труда «Основы химии»." Translation "Dmitry Ivanovich Mendeleev ( 27 January [ 8 February ] 1834 , Tobolsk - 20 January [ 2 February ] 1907 , St. Petersburg ) - Russian scientist and encyclopedist : chemist , physicist , physicist , metrologist , economist , technologist , geologist , meteorologist , oilman , teacher , teacher , aeronaut ,instrument-maker . Professor of St. Petersburg University ; Corresponding member (in terms of "physical") of the Imperial St. Petersburg Academy of Sciences . Among the most famous discoveries is the periodic law of chemical elements , one of the fundamental laws of the universe , inherent in allnatural science . Author of the classic work "Fundamentals of Chemistry."" Numerology Birthpath Birthpath 8https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Dmitri_Mendeleev Of this page This page was number 1929 on this wiki: 1929 = 643 * 3 Factors = 1,3, 643 , 1929 As a number with only 2 prime factors (and no multiplicities) 1929 is a 2-almost prime. Astrology Менделе́ев was born on February 8, 1834 at 6:38 PM in Tobolsk, Russia. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Aquarius sun (H6), Aquarius moon (H6) and Virgo-rising. Within his Pluto in Aries (H8) generation, Менделе́ев was born just hours prior to the beginning of the new Eastern Zodiac Year of the Horse (Wood)since his chart occurs just prior to a new moon in Aquarius - the signal for a new lunar year. - so might be technically born in the Year of the Snake (Water) - and with his lunar North Node in Cancer (H10). As an Aquarius sun born in the Eastern Year of the Horse (or Year of the Snake), Менделе́ев is described by PrimalAstrology.com as (either) a 'Unicorn' (or a 'Boa Constrictor'): "Overall, Unicorns are kind of giving by nature and have the capacity to venture far beyond their peers to reach places that others would find impossible. This is the greatest strength of the Unicorn. Their adventurous nature refuses to see limitations. They are always moving toward the next great idea and they almost always take the road less traveled to get there. Their seemingly endless energy can be infectious, and when they take on a challenge, they are as passionate as ever... for a while. While they truly care about the challenges they take up (and they do so often), Unicorns are quick to give up on something if they don’t see the end result fast enough for their liking. That’s not to say that they don’t care, they just lose focus on one project and would prefer to spend their exceptional capabilities on something else for the moment. Unicorns are simply different from the rest, but they have good intentions. At best they use their energy to change the world. At worst, they become self-obsessed and spin their wheels in all the wrong directions. They never lack ideas, and are always on the move. If the Unicorn can get focused on a single destination, there is practically nothing that can stop them from getting there." I believe the Unicorn description seems more apt than the Boa Constrictor: "Boa Constrictors are intelligent, charming, colorful, and intuitive. They are highly observant and have a knack for anticipating the behavior of others. They are very analytical by nature and while they can be eccentric at times, they calculate their moves carefully before making them. They are very good with words and can convince others to do what they want, but they also try to avoid being manipulative, unless they need to for the greater good. Often, members of this sign spend a great deal of energy fighting an inner struggle to balance selfishness with selflessness. Part of them wants to save the world, but the practical side also wants to make sure they and their family are taken care of. Because they never act until they are ready, a Boa Constrictor can spend a great deal of time poring over decisions, which can be unhealthy because they get stressed out easily." Mars in Capricorn (H5), Venus in Aquarius (H5/H6), Mercury in Aquarius (H6), Lilith in Pisces (H7), Chiron in Taurus (H9), Ceres in Leo (H12, anaretic, Rx). MC in Taurus (anaretic), Neptune in Capricorn (H5, anaretic), Uranus in Aquarius (22°22', H6), Saturn in Libra (Rx, H2), Jupiter in Aries (anaretic, H9), Pallas in Leo (Rx, H12), Juno in Capricorn (H4), Vesta in Pisces (H7). Major Aspects Moon conjunct Sun, Sun conjunct Uranus, Jupiter square Neptune, Ceres trine Jupiter, Saturn opposite Pluto, Asc opposite Vesta, Chiron square Sun, Venus sextile Pluto, Pallas opposite Sun, Pallas opposite Moon, Lilith sextile Mars, Chiron trine Mars, Sun semi-sextile Mars. References Category:Scientists Category:History of Science Category:Chemistry Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Inventors Category:Russia Category:Sun in Aquarius Category:Sun in H6 Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Moon in H6 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto in Aries Category:Pluto in H8 Category:Year of the Horse Category:Wood-Horse Category:Aquarius-Horse Category:Aquarius-Aquarius Category:Mars in Capricorn Category:Mars in H5 Category:Venus in Aquarius Category:Venus in H5 Category:Venus in H6 Category:Mercury in Aquarius Category:Mercury in H6 Category:Lilith in Pisces Category:Lilith in H7 Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Chiron in H9 Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Ceres in H12 Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Ceres Rx Category:MC in Taurus Category:Neptune in Capricorn Category:Neptune in H5 Category:Uranus in Aquarius Category:Uranus in H6 Category:Saturn in Libra Category:Saturn Rx Category:Saturn in H2 Category:Jupiter in Aries Category:Jupiter in H9 Category:Pallas in Leo Category:Pallas Rx Category:Pallas in H12 Category:Juno in Capricorn Category:Juno in H4 Category:Vesta in Pisces Category:Vesta in H7 Category:Moon-Sun Category:Sun-Uranus Category:Jupiter-Neptune Category:Ceres-Jupiter Category:Saturn-Pluto Category:Asc-Vesta Category:Chiron-Sun Category:Venus-Pluto Category:Pallas-Sun Category:Pallas-Moon Category:Lilith-Mars Category:Chiron-Mars Category:Semi-sextile Category:Sun-Mars